Silent Hill: Salvation
Silent Hill: Salvation is a fan based film of the original Silent Hill series. Unlike the other films, this film depicts a clearer picture of the battle between good and evil as Earvin Francisco, the protagonist, was sent from heaven to get rid of Silent Hill's very evil essence the author and director of the film Earvin Strife said that a game version would be released a year after the movie has been released. Characters Earvin Francisco -'''The main protagonist of the story. Earvin was found by a priest named Carlo Santos in front of a church somewhere in Antipolo,Philippines where he grew up as a normal child and that his father the priest knew that he was special because he has a tattoo of the Holy Cross on his back and the priest has been seeing visions that Earvin should be honed for battle. When he reached college some of his friends, Rochelle, Anne, Ferma, Candace and Cristine decided to take a trip abroad and take a little vacation on Silent Hill. Earvin was forced to follow them because of strange noises that he heard on the phone when he seemingly lost contact and when he arrived on Silent Hill using his powers, the Otherworld shift has taken over the city. '''Rochelle Santayana-'''Rochelle was one of Earvin's college friends who had been missing in Silent Hill together with her boyfriend John De Vera. She was born somewhere in Bicol,Phillippines where she finished her primary and secondary education. Earvin treats her as a bestfriend and likewise to her viewpoint on Earvin. She is one of the maidens needed to bring back '''The God Of Silent Hill by exposing her soul to the evil essence of the otherworld for 5 days. Ferma Anne Gaba -'''Ferma is one of the girls who left for and had been missing on Silent Hill together with her boyfriend Randolf Esteban. Earvin met her when he entered college and treats her as a little kid with vital statistics issues. She is also one of the girls required to bring back '''The God of Silent Hill '''by exposing her soul to the otherworld's evil essence for 5 days. '''Anne Reyes-'''Anne is also one of the girls who left for and had been missing on Silent Hill together with her boyfriend Christopher Santos. Earvin met her when he entered college he had been very attracted to her because of Anne's attractive hip movements when walking and Earvin jokes around her to participate in a beauty pageant not just because of her exotic body but also she has a very beautiful smile. Anne is also one of the girls needed to revive '''The God of Silent Hill by exposing her soul to the Otherworld's corrupt and evil essence for 5 days. Candace Tesoro-'''Candace is a very beautiful girl that Earvin met during his high school years she is one of the persons that Earvin wants to get close to but Earvin is shy and he is not used to her socialite and party-goer lifestyle she is a very religious person though as she teaches Earvin lessons form the bible and supports him in his trials of life. Candace is also one of the girls that went missing in Silent Hill together with her boyfriend Fred Ibarra and she is also needed to revive '''The God of Silent Hill '''by exposing her to the Otherworld's evil aura for 5 days. '''Cristine Dela Rosa-'''Cristine was Earvin's one true love when he was in high school and she was the reason on why he choose to master the power of the Holy Cross. She is quite annoyed by Earvin's "Stalker" attitude towards her but she is quite concerned for him. She is also one of the primary reasons why Earvin went to Silent Hill in a very fast pace next to the reason about a letter he found on a abandoned house with Travis Grady's signature in it about his experience in Silent Hill. She is also missing in Silent Hill along with her boyfriend Mark Ibarra and she is also one of the sacrificial maidens to bring back '''The God of Silent Hill '''by exposing her soul to the Otherworld's evil aura for 5 days. '''Lilith-'''Lilith is one of the main antagonist of the story and is the leader of The Order she is also a psychokinetic powered being like Alessa Gillespie but her power is even higher than hers that she could summon more powerful and dangerous creatures than Alessa. She tricked the five maidens in going to Silent Hill by a raffle ticket to revive '''The God of Silent Hill. She was surprised and angered by Earvin's arrival in her domain because she can't read his thoughts and movements because of Earvin's divine heritage and she ordered some members of The Order to hunt him down and a survivor named Leon who helps Earvin defeat The Order. Monsters The monsters in Silent Hill when Lilith reigned over the town become stronger and more aggresive and it also gained a bit of human intelligence as it knows who is ally and foe making it a little more challenging for Earvin and Leon to to beat them head on as some of the monsters calls nearby monsters for a pack attack. #Twin Cannibals #Cerberus of Lilith #Shadow of Death # Category:Fan Film Category:Fan Fiction